fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Land Before Time: Battle Network Virus Encyclopedia
Viruses plague the Internet and Networks of Land Before Time: Battle Network and endangers any kind of exploration and maintenance. Viruses Viruses are commonly from the Sharptooth Generation, but some viruses from the Leaf-Eater Generation do exist although rarely seen. They usually attack in numbers and are the culprits of many malfunctions in the system. Dangerous and vicious, NetNavis are often equipped with battle data, Battle Chips, to defend themselves from these virus attacks. Viruses are often divided into categories based on their attributes, elements and power. Normal Types *'Compsognathus' The most common virus in the net. They are about the size of a house cat and are pretty vicious when in numbers. These viruses are green colored with the tip of their snout as sharp as a sword, capable of piercing and slashing their prey. With their eyes a narrow red slit with a bright red dot moving back and forth from one corner to the other, their eyesight are superior. Best to take on at long range with your buster. Appearances - Garden Area / Station Comp / NuclearFrame *'Velociraptor' An updated version of the Compsognathus virus. They are about 2.5 feet tall but their razor sharp cyber claws make up their size with deadly weapons. Their eyes are orange unlinke the Compsognathus' red eyes, and their snout are as sharp as their downgraded cousins. An additional weapon are icy blue feathers on the back of their heads, which they can shoot as projectiles. They also have small icy blue spikes at the tip of their tails, making their tail slams all the more leathal. With improved eyesight, these are best to take on at long range with your buster and some defense chips. Appearances - Garden Area / Station Comp / NuclearFrame *'Pachycephalosaurus (HardHeads)' These brown viruses are about 15 feet long and are really dangerous with extremely tough bony dome atop their skulls. Their thick necks are fairly short and their tails are known to be heavy, perfect for them to slam their tails against their prey. Their bodies are pretty bulky and have long hind legs, so if you want to live you'll face them from afar. Appearances - NuclearFrame Aqua Types *NEW IceRaptors Utahraptor viruses. They are about six feet tall and 21 feet long. Their feathers are ky blue and their color blue. They can use the feathers on their arms as projectiles, which when struck by it their victims are frozen solid. At the tip of their tail they have longer-looking feathers, which are more powerful than the feathers on their arms but are much slower to shoot. Their colors give off their element and they usually infect the bigger freezing machines and they're fast as they are big. Because of their ability to freeze their victims solid by just shooting at them, long range Fire elemental chips are highly recommended. Appearances - SciLab MainFrame Elec Types *'EoRaptors' These small viruses have thin bodies and are about three feet in length, they stand upright and on their three toes and they have sharp-looking claws on their five fingers. They love to invade machines that produce massive electrical discharges. Other than their small sizes they can be easily distinguished by their yellow eyes and dark yellow skin and stripes resembling lightning all over the back of their necks and backs. These viruses are dangerous for their speed and electric attacks and are advised to take them down from a distance or using Wood elemental chips. Appearances - NuclearFrame Projectile Types *'Dilophosaurus' These viruses are three feet tall, but don't let their size fool you. Their claws are pure cybernetic energy like the CyberClaw Battle Chips and can do serious damage. Its yellow eyes are like the Compsognathus and Velociraptor viruses, giving it excellent eyesight. Their main attack is spitting out poisonous venom from their mouths at enemies, inflicting poison and blinding the Navi if hit in the eyes. You can see this attack coming when their retractable frills from around its neck opens, so be prepared to dodge and counter with your buster. Appearances - Station Comp Flying Types *'Archaeopteryx (BluntBeaks)' These viruses are about the size of a modern-day bird. Their long, bony tails have grey pointy feathers which they ccan shoot as projectiles as well as a good weapon for tail slams. Their beaks are blunt but inside their mouth have numerous small teeth, capable of delivering numerous damage when bitten on. These viruses are dangerous and fast, especially when in the air. It is recommended to take these viruses out with fast shooting Battle Chips or a buster with numerous speed upgrades. Appearances - Station Comp / NuclearFrame Special Types *'Tinysauruses' A rare Leaf-Eater Generation virus. They are very gentle and timid, rarely show themselves to NetNavis. They do not attack but they say if you follow them from where they came from you often find rare battle chip data. when you spot one, be friendly and they might just lead you to treasure. Appearances - Garden Area *'Hoppers' Uncommon frog viruses. They are passive and turn up from time to time just hopping around. Their data structure create common battle chip data. Rarely their data structure give birth to rare battle chip data like SweetBubbles. If you happen to spot one, catch it and extract their chip data to try out your luck on chip data. Appearances - Garden Area Bosses Rarely viruses are encountered who are much stronger than usual, in which case they are categorized as bosses. Net Navis can also be considered bosses whenever they cause trouble or battle out of spite. Viruses *'Sharptooth' A large and dangerous Mega-Virus that appeared and single-handedly destroyed most of Garden City's Network, almost splitting it in two. The Officials failed to delete it with the most powerful Battle Chips they could've used. In the end it was deleted by drowning in a lake with a boulder smashed onto its head thanks to Littlefoot and the gang's cooperation. Net Navis *'Drone' Netra's illegal Sharptooth Generation Net Navi. He's quick and capable to delivering powerful kicks with the claws on his feet. He's cold-hearted and enjoys toying with his prey before deleting them. He was defeated by Littlefoot in the Station Comp in Garden City's Train Station. *'Grayscale' Kiraa's Authorized Sharptooth Generation Net Navi. She was one of the supervisors during the Network evacuation shortly after the Network Disaster. She went to the NuclearFrame after a Net Police's report and encountered Rex trying to breach into the Network. She was barely defeated by Rex with an accidental Full Synchro. *NEW Zill Akira's illegal Sharptooth Generating Net Navi. He's ferocious and deadly with his Elec type attacks. One touch from his fingers and thousands of volts will surge through your body. He was defeated by Rex by triggering Full Synchro. Land Before Time: Battle Network Virus Encyclopedia Category:Fan Fiction